To Be Loved
by Mr.SuckMyAwesomeness
Summary: Entering HighSchool,Life is going to be difficult for Gabriela and her friends. Inculding Randy Orton,Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase. Ted/OC/Cody
1. Welcome to High School

Disclamer: I own NO ONE (sadly) well…except for the OC's Gabriela & Kelly.I will make it clear that this Kelly is in NO WAY WWE's Kelly Kelly.(: Enjoy!

Chapter One: "Welcome to HighSchool"

It was a sunny morning,September 12,2003.15 year old Gabriela Nicole Orton was in her bedroom getting ready for her very first day of was the little sister to former football team captain, Randal Keith Orton,or better know simply as Randy.

Gabriela was in her bedroom checking over her outfit one last time,she wanted it to be was a 5'0' tall girl,long brown chocolaty hair,beautiful facial features and a body not most 15 year old girls would have.

"Gabs! Get down her,the guys are here!" yelled her older brother,Randy,from down stairs.

Gabriela squealed at that last comment from Randy,as she ran over to the mirror,took one last look at herself and content with the views,she ran down stairs.

"Whoa."she heard as she finally got down stairs and all three boys stood in awe.

"You look beautiful,baby sis." Randy said and kissed her forehead lightly.

"As always." Said Theodore DiBiase Jr.,Or Ted. "Hey Gabby" he said and hugged her hello.

"Thank You both." She said with a smile and blushed lightly."Hi Codykins."

"Hey,you look beautiful." He said with his adorable lisp.

Gabriela had developed a crush on Cody Runnels,ever since she could was just two years older then her and the linerback in the football team,while Ted was 4 years older then her and a quarterback on the Randy of course six years older then her,and an aspiring WWE wrestler.

"Well,I'm ready to go now." She said with a smile.

"Kay,we just have to pick up Sam." Randy said grabbing his car keys.

"And,let's not forget Kristen." Ted and Kristen have been dating for some time now,They looked great together actually.

"Can we pick Kelly up too?" Asked Cody,Great the love of her life had a crush on her best friend Kelly.

"I don't think we could all fit." Said Randy sarcastically.

"Well,I can always walk?"Gabriela suggested.

Before she could even blink,they we're out the door and already pulling out of the Drive way in Randy's car.

"Oh well,Guess it's walking for me." Gabriela said as she walked out the front door and noticed it was cloudy."Crap" she whispered.

After five minutes of walking she could already feel a few drops of rain."Ugh! Kill me now!."she screamed into thin air.A sudden noise took her out of her train of thoughts,as she heard a convertible come up next to her."Hey Orton!" It was star quarterback Justin Gabriel.

"Hey,Justin Whats up?" She said wondering why he would waste his time with her.

"Just wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing walking to school in such a terrible weather like this?" he said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well,my brother kinda took off with his friends and just left me to walk." She said to the South African. "But I don't mind,they have things to do,so."

"Well,mind if I give you a lift then?"he asked

"Sure,why not." She said as she stepped next to the passenger side and sat inside the car.

When they finally got to the school,the rain was long the car ride,her and Justin talked a bit,she was surprised because he was actually his accent,turned her on slightly,It reminded her of Cody and his lisp,the way he was like an adorable hunky nerd.

"Well thanks for the ride,Justin.I really appreciate it."She said offering him her cutest smile.

"No worries,wanna walk in with me?"

"I'd like that."She said as she watched his grab her books."Thanks."

"No problem."

Ted noticed Justin and Gabriela walk towards the entrance of the school,He,Kristen,Randy,Sam,Cody and Kelly had gotten there minutes before her and Justin.

"Hey Randy,Isn't that your little sister with Rosas boyfriend?"Ted pointed out as both Randy and Cody looked over to what Ted was talking about.

"What's she doing with that loser." Said Randy as he saw them walking up the steps together,her books in his hands.

"Ugh,I hate that guymshe better not be coming her with him."Cody had managed to if Cody never admiteed it,he had a little crush on the youngest Orton sibling,ever since he could he wasn't going to go off and date his best friends sister,theres a guy code for that,Plus he never thought he'd stand a chance with her.

"I agree with Cody,hes a total jerk,we dated during the summer,he said he had left turns out he was just using me,and when I din't give him what he wanted,he threw me to a corner."Kelly said.

Gabriela and Justin reached the entrance,Rosa came running towards them,or more so Justin."Hey Justin."she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek."Hey Gabby,Welcome to HighSchool." She added offering her biggest smile.

"Thanks."She said giving her cutest smile back."I think I should just leave you and Justin alone." As she retrieved her books from Justin's hands."Bye and thanks for the ride Justin."she said as she walking towards her group of friends.

"Kells!" she screamed as she ran towards her best friend.

"Gabby!" screamed the best friend as they both collieded in a friendly hug.

"I've missed you!" Added the brunette.

"I know,it's been so long!" said the blonde.

"It's been like a day,how could you girls possibly miss each other."said Randy as he interrupted the friendly encounter.

"Well,we talk about a lot of things."said the blonde.

"Like?" asked Cody and Ted in unison.

"About how we think Cody is a super duper adorable nerdy hunk." Said the youngest Orton as Kelly nodded and sat on Cody's lap,and Gabriela sat next to them."Right Coddles?" she said playfully pinching his cheek.

"Ohh,Codester's got girls all over him." Said Ted with a smirk.

"Well,I'm starting to like a certain blonde." Said Cody as he looked towards Kelly.

Gabriela felt her heart sink at those words,but she gave her best fake smile."I think you guys are so cute together."she said happily,but she wanted to run away and cry her life away."but,I think I should go,Bye girls,Bye Randy,Bye Teddy!" she said giving the last two boys a kiss on the cheek."Bye Cody." Were he last words of choice before she started to walk towards the crowded hallway.

The day went on perfectly for Gabriela,so far,of course not counting what she witnessed this morning with Cody and of course she tried to avoid Cody and all of their friends,even ,it was the end of the school day and Gabriela couldn't wait to get she needed a ride home,yet no one was around to help she began to walk down the curb,a car came up to the window down it revealed Ted DiBiase Jr. inside of it.

"Hey baby girl,need a ride?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Oh Teddy,its you THANK GOD! Yes Please!"she said as she walked towards the passanger side and sat inside the car."So wheres Kristen?"she asked looking around the insides of the car.

"About her,we sorta broke up.I mean we din't love each other anymore,and I kinda like someone else,a friend of your's,well not a "friend" but you know is,she likes a close friend of yea."Stop,rewind,he wasn't talking about Kelly right?Kelly and Gabriela were both beautiful girls that's for for some reason,Kelly always got the guys.

"Teddy,if this is about Kelly,I don't think th-"

"It's not about Kelly."he quickly said."You know her,but it's not Kelly."

"Well Teddifer,you can tell even better! Show her,a girl loves when a guy shows his true feelings towards her." And with that they reached the front yard of the Orton she could say anything he pulled her into a kiss,at first she was in shock,but after a few seconds she started to kiss first kiss,She just had her first kiss with Ted!.She had dreamed for years of having her first kiss with Cody,but Ted was a pretty great replacement right?

"You're the girl I've had a huge crush on,for so even Kristen would make me forget about you,I like you Gabby.I really do." He whispered as their eyes just looked into each others,face to face.

"Ted,I wanna give you a chance,honestly I getting over Cody isn't going to be easy for just please be pacient with me."She hugged him then whispered in his ear"Please?"

"Don't worry,I'll do anything to have you with me in the end."was the last thing he said before she kissed his cheek and ran towards her house,glancing one last time at him blowing him a kiss before the door closed behind her.

Later that night Gabriela was dressed in her pj's,Small pink tank top,heart shapped short short's with a messy French braid done on her doing their usualy nightly cam session with heard noises coming from downstairs,more specifically boys talking very ended her cam session with Kelly,and quickly made her way downstairs to notice her father,Bob or better known as 'Cowboy'Bob Orton,with Randy,Cody,Ted and Brett,Teds younger brother,who was around her age.

"Hey,Daddy."she said skipping over to her father and kissing his cheek."what'cha guys up to?"she asked curiously,noticing all the other guys,except Randy and her dad, staring at her.

"we're watching the game,Princess." I nodded in understanding,quickly noticing what I was wearing and quickly covering myself with the closet thing around.

"OH! Now that I remember,Brett I need your help on that math homework.I'm really bad at math."She said feeling kind of dumb.

"I can help,I'm good in math." Suggested Cody.

"Nah,Codester is staying here with us,Brett you can go help Gabby,and take care of her while you do!"said Ted as he patted his younger brothers back,but never taking his eyes off her.

"Will do,Bro."said Brett as he got up and walked towards her."Shall we?" he said sarcastically pointing up the stairs.

"we shall." She said with a giggle."bye Teddy bear!"she said offering him a smile."Bye Runnels." She said as she turned on her heel and walked away with Brett.

As the night went on her and Brett had already finished her math was so much easier not that someone had actually took the time to explain it to her.

"Hey Brett we gotta go,Why don't you go downstairs and say Bye,while I talk with Gabs real quick." Said Ted standing at the door frame.

"okay,Glad I could help Gabs! See you tomorrow."said the younger DiBiase as he walked out,only to let the older one in.

"So what do you have to talk to me about?"She asked.

"Well,I wanted to know If I could take you to school tomorrow,then after go out for some Ice cream or something?" He asked quietly.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.,are you asking me out?,cuz if so,yes."She managed to hold in a giggle.

"Good then,I'll pick you up in the morning,sweet dreams Baby Girl."he got up and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight." She said trying not to shreak like a teenage girl…But then again…


	2. Love'

Disclamer: I own NO ONE (sadly) well…except for the OC's Gabriela & Kelly.I will make it clear that this Kelly is in NO WAY WWE's Kelly Kelly.(: Enjoy!

Chapter Two: "Love"

The following morning Gabriela was walking down stairs turning towards the Kitchen,only to notice that Cody was already there,with Randy.

"Morning Randall." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek."Runnels"She tried to say as coldly as possible.

As much as she hated being mean to Cody,she had to do something,anything,to try and get over was pratically dating her best friend.

"Goodmorning Gabriela." He said in his fake 'serious' tone."Oh,I remembered you got someone to go to school with?Me and Codes have to go and at least get Ted something for his birthday." He added.

"Yea actually,Teddy told me he would pick me up."She said with a smile,for a seond there she could see Cody,some sort of emotion running threw him,anger? Jealousy? She couldn't really tell since she was trying not to look at him.

She ran outside as she heard a car inside the truck,inside waited a Ted DiBiase."Hey baby girl." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek."You look beautiful."

"Thank you,Teddy." She said with a little giggle as they started to take of toward school.

Later on during the dar,Ted was standing infront of his locker, grabbing his Chemistry book."Ted." he closed his locker to see his younger friend,Cody,standing there.

"Hey Codester,Whats up?"He asked interested as to why his friend was here.

"I um,kinda wanna talk about of all,you knew I like her,and now you're going after her? Bro theres like a fucking code for that!."Ted stood there surprised at his friend sudden out burst.

"Cody,I'll say this once,and I hope to make it might not have been smart enough to see it,but she liked you,and all that flirting with Kelly,her best friend may I add,Wasn't helping you at personally you screwed up your chances with her,yourself."He said turning on his heel."Now if you would excuse me I have a class to go to."

As much as It hurt Cody,Ted was right,he had screwed his chances with her,How dumb could he be that he din't realize she liked had to find a way to tell her how he feels,get her back.

It was a 6th period,Math to be more threesome of Gabriela,Brett and Kelly all sat in the same table."Thanks for helping me with my homework,Brett."said Gabriela in a low whisper.

"Again,now probs Gabs."he whispered back with a smile.

All three feeling a continuos vibration on wood,learning that Kelly's phone was checked it noticing she received a text message saying.

'Can't hang out today;Got ,Cody x'

"Ugh,Cody can't hang out today,means I have to walk home alone."said the blonde.

"Probably means Ted and Randy also have football practice" said Gabriela looking at the board."When,What,…What is this Math or Albert Einstein!"

"Well me and Gabs can walk with you,right?" As soon as Brett finished,she received a text,from Ted.

'Gotta practice after school,Can you stick around and watch me practice? =) Love,Teddy '

"Um,I can't gotta stick around,something important." She said lying to her friends,before she sent Ted a reply.

'Sure,I'd love to (: Love you too,Gabby x'

"Well me and Brett can always walk,right?"said the blonde not wanting to question her friend.

It was the end of the school day and everybody was heading and Brett had already left,and Gabriela was now sitting on the benches next to the football field,watching the players practice.

"Hey…" she turned around to see who was talking to noticed it was Cody.

"Oh,it's you,aren't you supposed to be down there?" she asked.

"I escaped for a bit. But theres something I wanna talk to you about."He said not wanting to look into her eyes,not like she even wanted to look at him.

"Kay,Shoot,what do you wanna talk about?" she asked smiling at the field,as she saw number 8,with the name DiBiase,blowing her a kiss.

"About you and Ted,Gabby I liked you,Well I still do,I really do and if I knew you did too,I wouldn't be flirting with Kelly,I was just trying to get over you because,I thought I would never have a chance with you,But I love you Gabs,I really do." He said looking in her eyes while going for her hand,which she moved before he could take a hold of it.

She couldn't find the right things to say,she had liked,wait no,LOVED,Cody since she was a now Ted was in the picture,and he treated her so she liked Cody was going to be hard,and she hoped she wouldn't make the wrong decision.

First,she looked at Cody,he was sweet,shy,nice,smart and just plain out she turned towards Ted,the guy that made her smile,giggle,overall happy for the last few days..and she saw her first kiss.

"Well,Cody…"

A/N:Uh-Oh! Cliffhangers,I love 'em (;.Expect more of this Ted/Gabriela/Cody in the future.I know this is shorter then the first one,but most chapters are like that.I'm working on a Ted/Kelly one-shot so as soon as It's up I would appreciate it if you guys went and read it (:.I wanna say sorry to the ones who read the first chapter because there was A LOT of mistakes,but I was in a hurry so I wrote it really fast and just uploaded thanks to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA for being my first review,Appreciate it and you actually made me want to write the second chapter because I just wanted to leave it as a one-shot.3rd chapter will be posted either Friday or Saturday! (:


	3. Jealousy

Disclamer: I own NO ONE (sadly) well… except for the OC's Gabriela & Kelly. I will make it clear that this Kelly is in NO WAY WWE's Kelly Kelly. (: Enjoy!

A/N: So I know I haven't been around for some time! But I'm back and hopefully so much better. Here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like this one. Writing has gotten so much better, right? Chapter 4 should be up soon! Read, Review, Subscribe, etc. thanks guys. :)

"Well, Cody. I'm honestly sorry but I can't do this.." Her sight was moved down to the ground. Avoiding his eyes. "I'll always love you.." She whispered. "You were my first crush.. but it's just a little too late.." She stood off of the bench, and used the very tip of her toes to be able and reach up to kiss his cheek. "I truly am sorry." He held to her hand, trying to keep her from leaving but she squeezed his and left shortly after.

Weeks had past and tonight was the night, Ted was going to ask Gabriela to be his girlfriend. He had asked Randy if it was okay. Not surprising at all, Randy had agreed but of course gave him the 'you hurt her, I hurt you' speech. But tonight was the night, October 12th. He had reserved a table for them at the best restaurant, and had planned on taking her for a walk through the park before hand, and ask her there.

He parked in front of the Orton's front yard. Taking in a deep breath and sighing, he turned the key in the ignition and causing for the car to turn off. He was more nervous then he'd ever been, but he wasn't going to be one to just sit in his car. Ted sported a black tux with a red dress shirt under it. Stepping out of the car, he twirled the car keys with his thumb and index finger, keeping his calm as he reached the front porch and rang the door bell.

"Why, Hello Theodore, here to pick up my daughter?" greeted then asked Mr. Bob Orton, a legend and inspiration in wrestling if you asked Ted.

"Hello Mr. Orton. Yes, Yes I am. Is she ready?" Ted extended his hand out, Bob shaking it seconds after.

"I don't think so, she's still not down here. Would you like to come in?" Bob stepped aside, the door opening wider and allowing Ted to step inside.

"Thank you, sir." Ted gave a slight nod towards the father of his date. Soon before he could set his sight on anything else, he was blinded by a flash. Blinking his eyes furiously and noticing Randy standing in front of him with a camera in his hand, smirking towards the younger one.

"Looking good, Theodore." Randy smirked, holding back his laughter when he called him Theodore. Obviously mocking the name. Randy pinched one of Ted's cheeks, only for his hand to get slapped away.

"Not funny, man." Soon both men heard footsteps nearing, looking up they both saw Gabriela carefully walking down the stairs. Ted stood in awe, watching as the girl of his dreams neared him. Gabriela wore a dress that tied at the back of her and was knee high long but sawed in the soft wind/ Had her long brown chocolate hair straightened that seemed to go hand and hand with the soft wind. Not to forget, her smile that would make you fall in love ten times every time.

"Whoa, you look-stunning.." He watched her walk towards him. His left hand was in his pocket, but his right was now placed on her lower back when she neared him to place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Teddy. You look handsome yourself." She gave a soft giggle and tried holding back her slight blush.

He smirked, glad she was happy with his appearance. "Thank you. Now shall we? We have a long night ahead." He turned to the door, his hand still on her lower back, and showed her the door for her to exit first.

"Yeah. I'm excited." She smiled at him, and began walking towards the front door. She looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at both her brother and father. "Bye, Randy. Bye, Daddy."

As the night went on everything was going as planned. Ted took her to one of his favorite restaurants, which she seemed to have loved. It was full of talking, mostly of each other and really learning things of one another that they didn't really know, even though the had known one another for so long. Now, they were both quietly walking through the park. Ted had giving her his jacket when he saw her give a slight shiver. His left arm was over her shoulder, his right hand in his pocket. Her eyes were set on the ground, hiding the blush she had gotten.

"Ted, I-I really liked tonight. Thank you for the nice time."

"Me too, But I should thank you for saying yes to a date with this dork." When she looked up at him, he gave her an embarrassed smile, causing her to giggle. "there's something I've been meaning to ask you as of lately."

Both came to a stop, turning to the other to face each other. "Oh, really? Well, what is it?" She asked, her brown eyes now focusing on his green ones.

"Well, would you like to b-" Before he could finish his question, he was interrupted by Gabriel getting hit in the back of the head and thrown face first to the floor by none other then Kristen.

Ted's first reaction was to pull Kristen off Gabriela before she could do any damage. As soon as Ted pulled Kristen away, Gabriela ran towards her and jumped on her, causing for both girls to fall to the ground.

After minutes of trying to pull both girls apart, Ted was successful by mistakenly pulling Gabriela off and away from Kristen. The slightest slip and Gabriela was out of his arms and falling backwards into the near by lake.

Kristen let out a loud obnoxious laugh. "Serves you right for trying to steal my man, you're nothing but a young cocksucking, man stealing slut!" Ted extended his hand out for Gabriela to join him back on dry land, and noticed that the words Kristen had said were beginning to hit the younger one of the two females. Gabriela kept her head lowered and herself quiet, only sobbing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kristen?" Ted placed his attention on his former girlfriend. "I'm not nor will I ever again be your boyfriend. Get it in your head" He tried keeping himself as calm as possible, stepping back and closing his eyes. He pointed away for Kristen to leave. Soft tears escaping Gabriela's eyes, who stood behind the angered DiBiase.

"You can mess with me all you want, but leave my girl alone. Got it?" Ted whispered, Kristen obviously shocked, began to take steps backwards, before turning away from both of them and running away.

It was quiet for a few seconds. "Ted-.." was what broke the silence between the two. "Did you really mean that about me being your girlfriend?.." she quietly asked, watching him turned towards her and wipe away a single tear scrolling down her cheek. He noticed her makeup was smudged, her hair was ruined with even a few leafs in it, and could see a few tares here and there on her dress. But somehow the soft smile that was beginning to grace her features made her look beautiful to him.

"Every single word, babygirl." He placed a small, gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you and I want you to be with me. I was going to ask you tonight but of course, Kristen managed to ruin it."

Gabriela walked over to him. She had lost her shoes somewhere between the fight and falling into the disgusting lake, but it felt right to do what she was about to. She used the tip of her toes and try and reach for him, his arms wrapping around her and giving her a little boost. In the moment, both leaned in for a kiss. The other returning it.

"So… is that offer still available?"

"For you? Of course it is." He replied, one of his hands being placed at the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

A/N: What did you guys think? :) Again, Chapter 4 will be up soon, I promise! Halloween is up, which means Halloween Costume Party! Were Gabriela realizes something important, but will she give in? What will Cody do now? You'll have to check the next Chapter, up soon! :)


End file.
